fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion Soul: Mandala
Legion Soul: Mandala(レギオン・ソウル・曼荼羅 Region Sōru Mandara) Is a Take Over spell that is elusively used in the Legion Soul style. Description When the user activates this magic, they transform themselves into a dark-skinned man, The man is shown to be incredibly muscled; possessing numerous tribal markings on his body; these seem to be symbols of power of sorts. His skin is mainly tan as well. For lower attire, the man wears dark blue hakama- samurai pants- as well as a crimson robe over it. The mask that shrouds his face is rather unique- possibly owing from Aztec influences, with two flame markings on both sides and a heart symbol on his forehead. It also has a row of jagged teeth. Lastly, he carries around a steel ring as well as a spear. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': When the user is in this form, they're physical abilities show to nearly double their original as their new body is much more muscular than their normal form. Examples of this is when the user had enough leg strength to jump from one town and actually land at the very top of a mountain without even breaking any kind of sweat. It has also been show that the user was able to break off a small building with only a single punch, something that many different mages couldn't possibly do in one single punch. *'Enhanced Speed': When in this form, the user is able to run at very quick distance's, allowing them to move much more effectively without worrying about losing any form of stamina. Another testament to this incredible speed how fast the user's reflexes are when in this form, in their eyes they see everything in slow motion, as if the world is slowing down, but what is happening is that their eyes are able to process much more faster than any other ability, resulting in the user having full understanding of something with only a simple glance. *'Legion Soul: Reptilian': For this Take-Over spell, the form that the user takes on has a more closer affinity to most forms of reptiles in the entire world. From the Lizardman to even feral dragon's, the user is able to absorb and take control of the non-sentient reptilian creatures in the magical world, regardless of whether it is their own world or the one in Edolas. It has not yet been determined how many this spell can hold, but the one single concept that this spell has familar with the other, the user may only absorb non-sentient creatures into their bodies. When it is started, an Eternano construct appears behind the user in the shape of what appears to be a spinning wheel with indicator's of the creatures appearance's on the small circles on each one. When the user highlights the one they chose, they concentrate the magic throughout their bodies, and release the Eternano to create a physical construct of the beast they chose, allowing them to control and command it like it was an extension of themselves. **'Lizardman'(リザードマン Rizādo Man) When the user summons up the Lizardmen, the manifestation of the Eternano creates the lizardmen's basic body structure, adding in more of the detail's until a full replication of the Lizardmen is revealed. When the creature is summoned, the user often uses it for defensive purposes due to the fact that the Lizardmen's exterior is ten times stronger than most steel in the entire Earth-Land. In most cases, the Lizardman is capable of endowing any creature or person it touches with some of it's own skin, resulting in the people being able to take more damage at the Lizardman's expense. **'Wyvern'(ワイバーン Waibān): When the user selects what appears to be a similar version of a dragon, only half the size and difference in appearance. When the user summons a Wyvern into the area, it is shown to have kept it's size, allowing the user to use the beast as a mode of transportation. Category:Take-Over Category:Magic and Abilities